Electronic wires and other connections often need to be routed from one location to another location. Often, several such wires are routed together through a conduit coupled to both locations. The conduit is often coupled to a wall or enclosure in which the internal wires are to be coupled to devices on the other side of the wall or enclosure. Thus, a hole is made in the wall or enclosure to accommodate entrance of the wires. Generally, the conduit is securely coupled to the wall or enclosure by a terminal hub, which also forms a weatherproof seal between the conduit and the wall or enclosure. Thus, the internal wires are routed to the inside of the wall or enclosure without being exposed to the elements. Terminal hubs provide a termination or connection point for wires for various function. In one example, the terminal hub is conductively coupled to a grounding connection in order to provide a passage to ground. In such an example, after the grounding hub is installed into the wall or enclosure and coupled to the conduit, the grounding hub is conductively coupled to a grounding connection from within the wall or enclosure. However, depending on how the grounding hub is positioned with respect to the enclosure and other components, and depending on how the grounding connection is configured, it may be difficult or unwieldy for an operator to make a secure connection between the ground wire and the grounding hub.